


Nightmare

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack is sick and has a nightmare.
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Jack, why don’t you get some sleep? I think that’ll really help you right now,” Alex suggested to his boyfriend.   
“That sounds like a good idea, I’m really tired,” Jack replied in a raspy voice.  
“I’ll stay here with you until you fall asleep, then I’m going to go to the kitchen to get some food prepared for us for later, if that’s okay with you,” Alex said, walking Jack back to their shared bedroom. The day before, Jack had felt sick, and after a trip to the immediate care center, he learned that he had a bad case of the flu.   
Alex spent the entire day by Jack’s side, doing everything he could to help his boyfriend feel better. Now, a day later, Jack felt just as bad. He had all of the standard flu symptoms, and he was so worn out from everything that he could barely move around by himself.   
It was the middle of the afternoon, and Alex was helping Jack to their room from the bathroom, since Jack had said that he was a bit nauseous. Alex helped Jack into bed then propped his pillows and tucked him in, so he could be as comfortable as possible.  
“Thank you for doing all of this for me,” Jack said, making Alex smile some.  
“You’re more than welcome, I hate seeing you this miserable,” Alex replied. He kissed Jack’s warm forehead, then walked over to his side of the bed and laid down. He wrapped Jack in a hug and started to stroke his hair.  
“You’re the best, Alex,” Jack mumbled sleepily.  
“I love you, Jack. I’m always going to be right here with you,” Alex replied. Instead of a reply, Alex heard light snores, and was glad that Jack was getting the rest that he needed. After a few more minutes, Alex left the room to let Jack sleep.  
\---------------

“Alex? Hey Alex, where are you?” Jack called as he walked through their house. Jack knew that Alex was supposed to get lunch with Rian to plan for tour but figured that Alex would be coming home right around now. Deciding to just wait it out, Jack sat down on the living room couch and turned on the TV.   
After mindlessly flipping through channels for a bit, Jack’s phone started to wring. Jack looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was Rian, to Jack’s surprise. After pressing the answer button, Jack put the phone to his ear.  
“Hey Rian, what’s up, dude?” Jack asked.  
“Jack, I need to tell you something,” Rian said, sounding shaken up.  
“What is it? Is everything okay?” Jack asked. He sat up since he felt anxiety rush through his whole body.  
“Well, um, no. Alex was driving me home from lunch, and we got into an accident,” Rian said, his voice trembling.   
“Are you guys okay?” Jack asked. Suddenly, he could hear sirens coming from Rian’s line.  
“Well, I just have a few cuts and bruises, but the collision happened on Alex’s side of the car, a pickup truck hit his door pretty hard. They’re taking him to the hospital a couple blocks away from your place. He has a lot of internal damage; they’re going to do everything they can for him” Rian explained.  
“Okay, I’ll head over there now, I’ll see you soon,” Jack said, hanging up the phone. His mind went numb as he walked out to his car and started to drive off.   
As much as he wanted to drive as fast as he could to get to the hospital faster, Jack knew it wouldn’t be smart, and carefully drove to the hospital’s parking lot. After finding a parking spot, Jack ran from the lot to the lobby, making the receptionist give him a weird look.  
“Can I help you?” she asked as Jack caught his breath.  
“Hi, my boyfriend was in a car crash and they took him here, could you tell me where he is?” Jack asked frantically.  
“What’s his name?” the receptionist continued.  
“His name is Alex Gaskarth,” Jack replied. She typed something on her computer before turning to look at Jack again.  
“It looks like he’s in room I-502,” she stated.  
“Where’s that at?” Jack asked.  
“The intensive care unit,” she said, sympathy in her voice. Jack froze up for a second, feeling terrified for Alex.   
“Thank you for your help,” Jack choked out. He walked over to the elevator and was glad to see that he would be riding it up alone. After getting on and pressing the correct button, Jack felt a few tears slip from his eyes.   
By the time he got to Alex’s floor, he’d wiped them away so he could start to find Alex’s room. He walked to the end of the hallway, and saw Rian standing outside of a room that he assumed was Alex’s. Rian was a bit banged up, but what really caught Jack’s attention was the look of both sadness and fear on his face.  
“Hey Rian, how’re you?” Jack asked, hugging his friend.  
“Not great, but I’ll be okay. The doctors and nurses are saying that he’s not doing well, Jack,” Rian said back.  
“Well, what did he injure? Maybe they just have to try harder and he’ll be fine,” Jack tried.  
“He has a lot of internal damage and bleeding, his neck also got messed up. They said that if he were to survive this, he’d have to learn how to walk again, and wouldn’t ever be where he should be cognitively,” Rian explained.  
“Okay, so we’ll help him learn how to walk again and navigate the brain injuries together,” Jack stated.  
“Jack, they have him on life support. They were just going to let him pass naturally and not put him on it at all, but I asked them to do it so you could come here and say goodbye. They’re going to give you about ten minutes, then pull the plug,” Rian bluntly replied, crushing Jack.  
“Is he awake?” Jack asked in a small voice.  
“Yeah, he’s awake and knows what’s going to happen. I’ll be in the lobby waiting for you. The nurse will be in there in ten minutes to do it,” Rian said.  
“Okay, I’ll see you down there,” Jack replied. He cautiously went into Alex’s room, shutting the door behind him.  
“Hey,” Alex weakly said from his hospital bed.  
“Oh my god,” Jack said breathlessly as he went to the bed and laid down with Alex. He wrapped Alex into a tight hug and let Alex put his head onto his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, Jack,” Alex whispered.  
“No, don’t apologize, this isn’t your fault. I’m sorry that I couldn’t have helped somehow,” Jack said, tears pouring from his eyes now.  
“Jack, thank you for taking me under your wing in eighth grade, you changed my life in the best way possible. You’re the reason we started our band and have shown me the strongest love there is. I love you,” Alex stated.  
“Alex, this can’t be real, I can’t lose you,” Jack said, his voice cracking.  
“I don’t want it to be real, but it is. I may not be here physically, but I won’t be totally gone. I love you, Jack. I’ll always be right here with you,” Alex promised.  
“I love you, too. You were the best thing to ever happen to me,” Jack replied.  
“Promise me one thing, Jack,” Alex said.  
“What is it? I’ll do anything for you,” Jack replied.  
“Please keep playing music. It’s so powerful, and it’ll always keep us connected,” Alex said.  
“I will, I promise,” Jack said, hugging Alex tighter. The two of them shared some memories as they kept hugging, until a nurse walked in.  
“It’s time,” she quietly said.  
“No, I can’t lose him, do something to make him okay!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Sir, there’s nothing we can do for him, I’m sorry,” the nurse replied.  
“Jack, it’s going to be okay. I love you so much,” Alex said.  
“I love you, too, Alex,” Jack said, full on sobbing now. As the nurse flipped the switch on the life sport machine, Alex’s eyes closed, the heart rate monitor went flat, and Jack’s world went black.  
\---------------  
Jack jerked awake, covered in sweat and sobbing hysterically. He realized that he was in his bed and sat up some to see if Alex was there and felt panic rush through him when he didn’t see Alex next to him.   
Jack realized that he was really sick and couldn’t decide if what he’d just experienced was real, or a nightmare. His voice was too shot to yell across the house, so Jack forced himself up so he could try to find Alex.   
It took all of the energy he had for him to walk out of their bedroom, and down the hallway to the rest of the house as he continued to cry. Once he got to the kitchen, he saw Alex standing over the stove, stirring a pot. Relief rushed through Jack as tears continued to stream down his face, eventually getting Alex’s attention.  
“Jack, what’re you doing out of bed?” Alex asked, walking towards Jack.  
“Alex, you’re okay!” Jack exclaimed with a big grin.  
“What do you mean I’m-“ Alex was cut off by Jack collapsing to the ground, scaring Alex.  
“Oh shit!” Alex exclaimed. He did his best to pick Jack up, then carefully took him back to their bedroom. After putting him on their bed, Alex felt Jack’s forehead and noticed that he felt warmer now than he did before his nap.   
He quickly went back out to the kitchen to get Jack some fever reducers and water for when he did wake up. Alex laid in bed and held Jack’s hand, hoping that he’d wake up soon. After a few minutes, Jack started to stir some. Alex quickly sat up, still holding Jack’s hand, wad watched his eyes flutter open.  
“What happened?” Jack asked.  
“You passed out. You walked in the kitchen and said something about me being okay, then fell, it was a little less than ten minutes ago,” Alex explained.  
“Oh yeah, I remember. I had to make sure that you were okay,” Jack replied.  
“I was just in the kitchen cooking dinner, Jack, I was okay. Wait, did you have a nightmare?” Alex asked, remembering that Jack often had bad dreams when he was under the weather.  
“It seemed so real, Alex,” Jack said, starting to tear up again. Alex scooted closer to Jack and tightened the grip on his hand.  
“It wasn’t real, I’m okay. I love you, Jack. I’m always going to be right here with you, just like I said earlier,” Alex said.  
“Wait, you said that earlier?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, why?” Alex followed.  
“You said those exact words in my nightmare,” Jack replied.  
“Well, I did say it right before you went to sleep, so I guess you remembered it in your sleep. If you don’t mind sharing, what happened in your nightmare? Keeping it bottled up will just make you feel worse,” Alex said.  
“Well, I was looking for you, and Rian called me and told me that you two were in a car accident. He was mostly fine, but the car hit your side, and badly injured you. I had to go to the ICU, and I was with you until you passed, which is when I woke up. I thought I lost you,” Jack said, his voice cracking by the end.  
“I’m so sorry you experienced that, Jack. Nightmares like that are scary, especially when they’re so vivid. But, I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. Besides, if I weren’t here, then who would help you get better?” Alex asked, making them both smile some.  
“Thank you for all that you’ve done for me. You said this in my nightmare, but I’m so glad we became friends in eighth grade, it changed my life in the best way possible,” Jack said. Seconds later, he had a coughing fit, and Alex rubbed his back until it finally went away.  
“You really don’t sound good. Why don’t we put on a movie and relax? I’ll stay right here next to you,” Alex offered.  
“I’d like that,” Jack replied. Alex got up and put a DVD into the player, and the Home Alone menu appeared on the screen. Alex pressed play before getting back into bed so Jack could snuggle up against him.  
“I love you, Alex,” Jack mumbled.  
“I love you, too. Forever and always,” Alex said, hugging Jack tighter. The two of them watched their movie, feeling lucky to be able to go through life with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr! This is actually one of my favorite things I've ever written, so i hope you like it! I can’t believe that tomorrow I’ll be posting my 100th story, that seriously blows my mind!! The fact that I have so many written and people are still interested in reading more from me is so awesome, and means a lot to me. Tomorrow’s story is very personal to me, but I’m excited to share it with all of you. Thank you for reading, it truly does mean a lot to me. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
